


О пользе чтения

by moonlight_capriole



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Saga (D)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_capriole/pseuds/moonlight_capriole
Summary: Король застал возлюбленную за чтением весьма сомнительной литературы. Впрочем, это стало залогом приятного времяпрепровождения…





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Жюльетта, или Успехи порока" - роман маркиза де Сада.

Дверь библиотеки замка Шварцшильдов неслышно приоткрылась, и на пороге появился король. Он бесшумно прошелся между стеллажами, не нарушая тишины этого священного для королевской семьи места. Миновал ряды полок со старинными фолиантами и красочными книгами о естественных науках – как популярных, так и исключительно редких. После тяжелого дня, насыщенного бумажной работой, ему хотелось развалиться в кресле, а еще лучше – в постели, с томиком какого-нибудь легкомысленного чтива.

За стеллажом послышался шорох платья. Драйцен, продолжая беззвучно ступать по паркету, осторожно посмотрел сквозь полки и заметил Карбункул. Та замерла прямо возле стеллажа и увлеченно читала книгу в зеленой обложке с золотым тиснением, потускневшим и вытертым от влажных рук прежних читателей. Перелистывая страницы, она боязливо прислушивалась, краснела, но от книги оторваться не могла; в ее глазах блестело любопытство, она в волнении переминалась с ноги на ногу, отчего и шуршало платье.

Усмехнувшись, Драйцен, уже выбравший пару книг в мягкой обложке, так же незаметно ушел в свои покои.

Пару часов спустя Овечка зашла к нему, собираясь остаться до заката. Она заглянула в книгу, не нашла ничего интересного для себя и устроилась рядом, неспешно расплетая одну косичку за другой. Бросив взгляд поверх страниц, Драйцен рассказал, что заметил ее в библиотеке.

— “Жюльетта” – не слишком подходящее чтение для девушки благородного происхождения, — добавил он с иронией.

Карбункул покраснела и захихикала.

— Но ведь о запретном читать так интересно! По правде говоря, я иногда воображаю себя на месте персонажей… и тебя тоже.

Последние слова она произнесла совсем тихо, прикрывшись думкой. Однако Драйцен, вопреки ее опасениям, от души расхохотался.

— Кого замучаем? — предложил он, отсмеявшись.

— Ну мы же не в книге, — замялась Карбункул и тут же нашлась: — Можем замучить друг друга… ласками.

Она коснулась его челки, запустила руку под манишку, но рубашку расстегивать не стала; наконец, ее ладонь нерешительно скользнула с его бедра на пряжку ремня. Он нахмурился и покачал головой, убирая ее руку.

— Я же ясно сказал, что не люблю такое. Кто тебя только надоумил?..

— Мама… Она сказала, мужчинам это нравится.

— Бесстыжая рогатая фурия! Развращать родную дочь… Карбункул, ну зачем это тебе – доброй, чистой, невинной? — спросил Драйцен, поглаживая ее по щеке и глядя на нее со своей обычной вселенской печалью. — Я и так грешник, которому нет прощения. Даже на вас, на тебе – Овечке, непорочном агнце, печать этого греха. Зачем осквернять себя еще больше?

Она склонилась над ним, коснулась его губ и произнесла:

— Я просто хочу сделать приятно любимому человеку, поэтому для меня здесь нет ничего скверного и грязного. Ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовал?

— А откуда у меня, по-твоему, неудачный опыт? Ладно, если ты настаиваешь, попробуй удивить меня. Смотри, клыками не задень… — проворчал он, откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, Ваше Величество… Ой! Это… он что, такой большой, да?

Шварцшильд не сдержал усмешки.

— А что, раньше ты не чувствовала?

— Одно дело ощущать его в себе, другое – видеть перед собой, трогать…

Испытывая скорее любопытство, нежели смущение, Карбункул осторожно взяла внушительный орган в руки, чувствуя, как плоть короля напряглась от ее прикосновений и приподнялась; налитая кровью головка приблизилась к ее лицу, и она осторожно тронула ее языком, лизнула. Обхватила губами, взяла в рот, насколько смогла, и прошлась по всей длине, слегка обсасывая член, отчего тот напрягся еще сильнее. Она высунула язык на всю длину, и Шварцшильд, заинтересованный необычными ощущениями, опустил глаза. Язык Карбункул был проколот в двух местах, и стальные шарики, скользя по обильно смоченному слюной стволу, легонько сдавливали выступающие вены. Поймав взгляд Драйцена, она поинтересовалась, приятно ли ему. Тот выглядел озадаченным, но ответил утвердительно и задал тот же вопрос. Вместо ответа Овечка продемонстрировала влажные пальцы – ублажая короля, она не забыла о себе.

— Что же ты трудишься за двоих, милая? — рассмеялся он. — Ну-ка, повернись сюда, я тоже хочу тебя приласкать – твое усердие заслуживает вознаграждения.

Он отбросил ее юбки, пальцы на всю длину вошли между ее ног. Карбункул вдруг стало так приятно, что тело сковало, словно судорогой, дыхание перехватило. Драйцен не спеша двигал рукой, заставляя волну наслаждения расходиться по всему телу.

— Нравится? Сама ты так не сможешь. Нужны либо длинные пальцы, как у меня, либо другая часть тела… Ты там не забыла о ней? Мне тут не очень приятно изводиться от возбуждения.

Карбункул повернулась к нему и произнесла, запинаясь:

— Я? Забыла? Как можно?! Такого распутника как Вы, Ваше Величество, не грех немножко и помучить… Не этого ли Вы хотели?

— Himmelherrgott, замолчи! Непрошеный голос совести, тоже мне… Тебе ли говорить о грехе? Во грех меня вводят твои губы, так нагло меня обвиняющие! Готова к последствиям?!

С этими словами он схватил ее за ляжку, сильнее насаживая на свои пальцы. Теплая смазка вновь залила его руку, заполнила ладонь и стекла на запястье. Стоны Карбункул передавали члену короля вибрацию, которая заводила его еще сильнее и, наконец он, скрипнув зубами и выругавшись, излился ей в рот. Как ни старалась Карбункул, как ни сглатывала торопливо густую солоноватую жидкость, розоватые брызги всё же попали на ее лицо, грудь и простыни. Семя вампиров-мужчин, как и другие телесные жидкости, содержало примесь крови.

— Что, и рот прополоскать не хочешь? — поинтересовался Драйцен, когда она потянулась к нему.

— А тебе что, противно? — ответила Карбункул, тяжело дыша и вытирая губы. — Мне вот нисколько.

Она накрыла его губы своими и жадно поцеловала. Собственного вкуса он не ощутил, только ее губы были чуть липкими.

— Неплохо для первого раза, — наконец выговорил Драйцен и снисходительно добавил: — Добавки не желаешь?

— А тебе что, мало?

— А ты что, уже выдохлась?

Вместо ответа Карбункул лихо уселась на него. Всё еще не опавший член вошел как по маслу, и она начала двигаться, с тем же усердием и даже остервенением.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мог бы доставить мне удовольствие и два, и три раза подряд… И… Господи, Драйцен… Драйцен!.. — вскрикнула она, запрокинув голову.

Он притянул к себе ее, дрожащую от наслаждения, и отдался второй, более мягкой волне удовольствия.

Когда оба успокоились и отдышались, Карбункул полушутя заявила, что в следующий раз очередь Драйцена ублажать ее тем же способом. Его довольная улыбка стала хищной, клыки сверкнули в полумраке спальни.

— Я заставлю тебя почувствовать себя королевой, — шепнул он, обнимая и целуя ее. — Позволю стиснуть мою голову этими бедрами, позволю вцепиться этой рукой в мои волосы… Высосу тебя полностью, в прямом и переносном смысле. Выпью досуха, наизнанку выверну…

— Пощади, жестокий… — почтительно шепнула она, и ее глаза лихорадочно блеснули.

Вместо ответа Драйцен впился в ее губы поцелуем, навалившись сверху, после чего, совершенно вымотанный и удовлетворенный, крепко уснул. Карбункул вьюном вывернулась из-под него – уж очень тяжелый. Обнимая короля и перебирая его волосы, она прикрыла глаза, мысленно вновь переживая произошедшее. Овечка закинула ногу на спящего Драйцена, выгнулась, прижимаясь к нему, и потерлась о его бедро. Ее щеки вновь раскраснелись, она закусила губу, едва сдерживая томные вздохи, чтобы не разбудить любимого. Наконец успокоенная и довольная, Карбункул и сама погрузилась в безмятежный сон без сновидений.


End file.
